


Current Fic Ideas

by EposTheta



Category: League of Legends, Legacy of Kain, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EposTheta/pseuds/EposTheta
Summary: Just a list of what I've currently got locked in my head.





	Current Fic Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is a weird trio of fandom tags.

So, mostly I've got this as a second or third way of backing up my ideas, and if anyone wants to ask about them I can answer some questions. Right now I have three fics that are fighting my sloth to be written, and I just want to get the roughs out there.

First fic is the one I've already posted, Shadowboxer. It's an OC insert fic, and because of that I'm bending canon a larger amount with this fic than my other two. The first 12 chapters of that fic have almost nothing to do with canon. I just set up my character, his Quirk, a major canon change that I want to make because it makes me happy, and then we eventually return to canon for the most part.

The Second fic I'm working on is a League of Legends crossover fic with MHA, where I give Izuku the powers of one of my favorite characters, Swain. Mostly I've been inspired by Ironclad_Heart and their League fic, Midoriya Izuku: Blood of the Earth. (Go read their stuff, it's awesome) In this, canon is maintained all the way until the Slime Villian attack under the bridge. That's where I introduce Swain's demon, Raum. Mostly I want to write it because it gives me the opportunity to write a bunch of sass and keep fairly close to canon. So far, it's made writing it fairly easy, and I can't wait to begin posting it.

The last fic is the newest idea to pop in my head, but I'm really feeling this one. It's a fic that crosses Legacy of Kain with MHA. In it, Izuku is born with a dormant Quirk, but is still treated like a Quirkless person due to it never manifesting. Until the Slime Villian Incident with Bakugo. At that point he'll get powers like Raziel. Mostly want to write this for a Vigilante Izuku fic, and because Legacy of Kain is an amazing universe that deserves more love.

Also, as much as I love reading ship fics, I would have little to no idea how to write them. My goal is to write what feels natural to the situation, but if it ever ends up looking like flirting, let me know so I can do that better.

That's all I'll write here, but if you have questions or suggestions, comment and I'll answer in as spoiler free as possible.


End file.
